Confidential information pervades most people's lives. A person has identifying personal information, such as a social security number, a driver's license number, and so on, which is shared just with trusted third parties for particular purposes. A person also has other confidential information that is shared with different types of third parties. For example, a person may share medical information with doctors and other medical professionals, financial information with stockbrokers and other financial professionals, and so on.